


once i had dreams (now they're obsessions)

by hesitantskeleton



Series: Carry On Drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Angst, No Smut, Short One Shot, Sleeptalking, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantskeleton/pseuds/hesitantskeleton
Summary: Baz watches Simon sleep. Simon sleep talks.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	once i had dreams (now they're obsessions)

The wind carries a warm breeze through the open window, caressing Baz’s grey face. He raises his head to meet it. His eyes remain fixed on Snow’s sleeping form.  
This is Baz’s favourite time of day; the midnight air is hot enough to warm his ever-frozen skin, Snow didn’t end the evening with a fight, and Baz is given the opportunity to watch as the boy slumbers.  
The other boy always hikes his duvet up over his nose, leaving only his eyes and shock of red curls uncovered. Baz huffs. Snow is just oh-so clumsily beautiful. He aches to crawl into Snow’s bed and pull an arm over his own hip. Would his body heat be enough to set Baz on fire?  
Baz always feels on fire around Snow. He’s so… hot, like a sun. Snow is like a sun, honestly, with magic boiling through his skin.  
  
Baz’s skin still tingles from when Snow’s back pressed against his arm during a fight earlier this year. It’s only their fifth year at Watford, and God does he hate Snow, but Snow’s shoulders are so beautiful. At the beginning of each year Baz watches unapologetically at the way they flex under his shirt.  
He sighs, watching as Snow’s nose twitches in his sleep.  
“I wonder,” he whispers with a velvet-smooth tone, “if you’ll ever love me back.”  
  
Snow twitches in his sleep. After a moment, a faint mumble responds. It takes a few seconds for Baz to realise that Snow said something about sour-cherry scones.  
Baz laughs, fangs alight in the moonlight. Of course the oaf dreams about food.

-

Baz is so cold and so, so hungry. His mind aches as he sits up in bed. It’s been a month since he was quote-unquote rescued from the Numpties. He doesn’t know why he’s still starving. He opens his eyes and doesn’t have to wait for them to adjust to darkness, but he’s already afraid. The moonlight is his only salvation, but all it does it spread a thin line of silver over Simon. His red locks are turned grey, and for a second Baz wonders what Simon would look like as a vampire. Simon would find a group, probably. He’d sleep in a coffin for the drama of it, but he’s so good that he’d only drink rat blood.  
His hands shake. He knows how Simon had searched for him, but this obsession Simon has with where he had been is bordering on psychotic. He knows that he should be angry, or disturbed by Simon’s constant need to talk to him, but all he feels is a bone-deep chill.  
  
Baz knows so much about Simon. The man talks in his sleep, the man loves Wellbelove. Perhaps it’s time for Simon to learn something about him.  
  
“Snow? Do you know where I was?”  
The other man doesn’t respond, but he’s clearly not awake, either. If he was, Baz knows he would’ve shot upright with those big eyes of his.  
  
“They…” He begins with a huff, “Some Numpties, they chucked me in a coffin. For six weeks.”  
His hands are shaking so much. It feels as if a weight has been dragged from his chest, but also as if his father is behind the front door waiting to march in and denounce him.  
Simon grumbles something about the Anathema.  
  
“Yeah, I know, coffins are against the Anathema. It was… Simon, it was so cold in there. And I was so hungry. I don’t think I’ll ever feel whole again.”  
  
Apparently, Simon concurs. Well, he agrees to something in his sleep and that’s as close as he’ll ever get to someone understanding the way he feels, so that’s fine.  
With cracking knees and a complaining leg, Baz rises. He knows where Simon leaves the Cheese and Onion crisps, and Simon’s such a glut that he won’t notice one or two bags missing.  
  
That morning, Baz leaves the room before Simon can even open his eyes.

-

Baz sighs into his pillow. He was so, so tired, and his bed is so warm. Distantly, he can hear murmurs, but surely that’s just Simon talking in his sleep again. He rolls over to face the wall, scratches his face, and settles himself snuggly back into his sheets. A voice washes over him, but he’s so tired.  
“I’m sorry, it’s silly, don’t worry about it, Baz.”  
Without processing it, Baz grunts. An arm leaves his cocoon of blankets to pat around for one of his thousands of pillows. He feels one - it’s soft and fluffy, so it must be his favourite one - grips it tight, and flings it across the room without opening his eyes.  
“Oh _fuck!_ ” A voice yells, and Baz is suddenly more awake than he was moments ago.  
  
“Sorry, Si,” He groans into his pillow.  
  
“ _Anathema!”_ The boy screeches. The sound is waking him up more than he’d like, and he rolls over to face Simon’s bed without opening his eyes.  
  
“’s fine, not on purpose. Whadd-ya-need?” He slurs into the pillow.  
A dip in the bed is the only warning he gets before there’s a hand in his hair. It’s clumsy and lazy, but it feels so, so nice, and Baz can’t help but lean into it.  
“Tha’s nice.”  
A giggle answers him and the hand leaves his hair. He sighs sadly. “Bye, bye, then,” he mumbles, and rolls to face the wall yet again.  
The dip deepens, and now a figure rests beside him on the twin-size mattress.  
“What if we never find Nicodemus?” The figure asks.  
  
Baz shrugs. “We’ll find him, Si. You ‘n Pn-lopey are smart.”  
With that, he falls asleep.  
  
The bed is cold and Simon’s gone when he wakes.

-  
  
“Baz.” He’s barely awake when he feels a jab at his shoulder. “Baz, Baz, Baz.”  
Every word is punctuated with a jab, and he barely has to open his eyes to know who it is- the swell in his chest tells him everything. That morning Simon had pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips outside Mummers and professed his feelings. Baz had responded non-committedly but surely.  
“The fuck you want,” he moans into his pillow.  
  
“Can I sleep in your bed?” Simon stage-whispers.  
  
He ignores the giddy feeling that threatens to bubble out. “No. Fuck off.”  
  
“Please?” He whines, and Baz’s skin tingles where his hot breath ghosted over.  
Baz wrestles his arm from underneath his blankets, flashes his middle finger, and rolls to face the wall.  
Without considering that, typically, a middle finger is _not_ consent, Simon crawls under Baz’s covers and wraps a stubby arm over his waist. His breath is hot on his neck, and his skin _sings_.  
His whole body heats immediately.  
“Thanks,” Simon whispers, pressing a kiss to his jawline.  
  
Baz shakes his head. “Yeah, whatever.”  
  
He’s on the cusp of sleep when Simon wraps a leg over his thighs. “Why do you sleep with so many blankets? Is it a vampire thing?”  
  
He sighs. “You know what? Sure. It’s because I’m fucking cold, Si.”  
  
After a long moment, Simon begins running his fingers over his forearm. It’s nice. “You’ve never called me ‘Si’ before.”  
  
“Well, happy fucking Christmas, then.”  
  
Baz thinks Simon’s about to let him sleep when Simon begins running a hand through his hair. “Does this make us boyfriends?”  
Baz rolls over with open eyes. Simon is facing him, and his pink skin is so beautiful in the moonlight. He looks almost ethereal. He’s chewing his lip self-consciously, eyes focused on Baz’s hair. Baz grins.  
  
“Yes, Simon, you are my boyfriend.”  
  
Simon’s face explodes into a blinding grin. Then, without hesitation, he pushes his lips against Baz. Baz responds in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> completely unedited. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
